


I Don't Need Love

by ArlonSybillion (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ArlonSybillion
Summary: After enough one night stands, it's only expected that there would be more fire burning.





	

It's a weirdly comfortable feeling, having that king's arms around him. The arrangement was simple, born from a night of Corrin's weird party games, where the two released whatever pent up frustrations that others didn't need to know about and the only qualm was that neither told. That's all they had to do, not tell and keep quiet. No one needed to know that monk Hinoka hired was having sex out of wedlock, nor did anyone need to know the king of Hoshdio was doing the same. There was no need for complicated emotions or any kind of chatter, just the gentle sound of the door sliding open, then closed, the shuffling of clothes, the quiet moans, and the door sliding open and closed again. That was all they needed, and if one should be unwilling, there was no protest. Just the door opening earlier.

This was no different, the monk decides, as he casually walks towards the door of the prince's room. Saizo questioned their relations, now that he dwells on it, but is suspicion was easily quelled by less frequent meetings. Azama even wonders if the wait between meetings made it even better, but doesn't dwell on it very long as the door has come into view. The monk doesn't bother knocking, he makes his presence known by wedging the door open, humming quietly as he doesn't even bother to check if anyone else is inside. Azama knows that he's alone, and there's no point in bothering. Something's been stirring inside of him lately, surrounding him when around Ryoma... He's not sure what it is, or if he really wants it, but he certainly enjoys it. Maybe he's...

No, Azama decides, he doesn't need love, nor does Ryoma need love. Not from each other, despite the organ in his chest denying the claim.

The monk doesn't say anything as he shuts the door, feeling Ryoma behind him in an instant. It's almost adorable, how eager the king was to get so intimate. There's a kiss to his neck and the monk doesn't fight the attention, humming to himself as hands grab for his hips and wander ever closer. Azama doesn't turn around yet, though he almost has a desire to flip around. Instead, Ryoma's on him, removing whatever gap between their bodies as teeth start to bite into his neck.

"Lord Ryoma..." Azama manages, deciding to bring up the subject. The sudden voice causes Ryoma to pause, but his hands don't move away. Best to figure out these emotions now, before they become too much and cause problems. Not like either of them were emotional, but there's no reason to keep pent up emotions away. After all, that's what this is, isn't it? A release of pent up tensions? Doesn't seem wrong or out of place.

"What bothers you? Shall we wait?"  
"No, no waiting... But something comes to my attention."  
"And what would that be?"  
"The possibility that I may... be caving into more of my earthy desires than just our usuals."

There's another pause, and Ryoma's hands move away, allowing Azama to turn around and face Ryoma. The king seems to study his current slampig, as if to process what the other's implied. The monk's stare remains constant, as if to challenge him. The king sighs, and moves away, towards the bed that was the stage for so many rounds of sex that Azama couldn't even remember how many times they went about it. Sure, Azama was Ryoma's current sexual frustration reliever, but the king knew full well that if they didn't get these emotions quashed or otherwise, it'll all be futile. 

The swordsmaster releases a sigh, dropping his advances completely and waving for the monk to follow him as he sits next to the bed. Azama easily plunks himself next to the Hoshido royal, raising a brow at him.

"You say you may be finding another pleasure of this world to indulge in, Azama?"  
"I would say so, though I wouldn't be sure that-"  
"Do not defend yourself. As dangerous as it is for us, I would also claim similar affections."

There's a moment where Azama is shocked, eyes almost open as he realizes that Ryoma was also figuring out he was in love. It's such a puzzling, interesting concept, but the monk wonders if they shouldn't just marry and get it over with. It'll make these rendezvous less watched over and less secret. Ryoma's king of Hoshido, if he wants this, truly, then he can make it happen.

There's silence, then he speaks.

"I see our emotions, troublesome as they are now, are mutual. Perhaps something to keep secret, but not for long. The details can be fussed over later." He decides, and Azama has no complaints. If he was rejected, that would be it! No grudges, after all, it was meaningless anyway. Azama pretty much zones out for a moment, completely unaware of Ryoma's leaning closer.

"Let's see how this changes things." 

The words send something familiar yet new all at once down the monk's spine, and it's not long before a full on biting spree occurs in the name of claiming and dominance. Azama and his superior strength stat growth flips the so called battle in his favor, leaving Ryoma open to a bruise on the neck from Azana's sheer force. Ryoma was very aware the "holy" man didn't like bottoming at all, but putting up resistance against the monk was too fun to pass up. 

Before long, clothing is adjusted - just enough to look less disheveled upon coming out later. These meetings were secret, after all. Azama's careful, though, as he pulls down Ryoma's underwear - last time he ripped them clean off. It's right as Azama finishes preparing the swordsman that he makes a noise louder than he should have, forcing the monk to kiss him roughly in an effort to shut him up. From there, as Azama slides inside, it seems like no one noticed - 

That is, until there's a knock on the door.

Both parties freeze and stare at the door, until an all too familiar voice rings out.

"Big Brother? Are you okay?"

That's Sakura.

Oh no.


End file.
